Lost & Found
by Nicks3195
Summary: Laura Hollis 19 year old College student, everything is normal except for the fact that she's an unaligned vampire. Well, half vampire. Meet Carmilla Karnstein 300 year old vampire going to college to unwillingly to make her mother happy. So what happens when they are assigned as roommates? Can Laura trust Carmilla, or will everything fall apart?


**Summary: Laura Hollis 19 year old College student, everything is normal except for the fact that she's an unaligned vampire. Well, half vampire. Meet Carmilla Karnstein 300 year old vampire going to college to unwillingly to make her mother happy. So what happens when they are assigned as roommates? Can Laura trust Carmilla, or will everything fall apart?**

Chapter 1- Move in day

Carmilla sighed as she listened to her mother go on and on about how she had better do as she was told this time around or else she would be punished severely. Carmilla has been doing this for over 100 years, the rules haven't changed, meet girls, seduce them and bring them to her mother. The rules haven't changed… until now, this time the rules were simpler, find one girl and bring her to mother. Easy right? Wrong, see according to her mother there was another vampire on campus, an unaligned half vampire, both were unheard of.

"Now Carmilla" her mother said, "as leader of the dark it's very important that we find this unaligned abomination and have a little…. Talk with her." She finished with a chilling smile on her face.

Carmilla nodded and suppressed a shudder, she would never show it but her mother terrified her.

"Of course mother," Carmilla started, suppressing an eye roll "does this unaligned have a name?" Carmilla asked, wanting to get this meeting done and over with, honestly getting staked through the heart would be less painful than any meeting with her mother.

Carmilla's mother turned around and sat against her desk with her arms crossed.

"That's where things get… difficult." Her mother says with a sigh," we don't know the name, all we know for certain is that it's a girl." Her mother said unhappily.

Carmilla looked at her mother in disbelief. Her mother, the leader of the dark and the Dean of Sillis University, didn't know something. In all of her 300 years Carmilla has never known her mother not to know something.

Carmilla asked "you don't think that a name is I don't know vital to finding

?" Carmilla sassed. She couldn't believe her mother wanted her to look for some weird unaligned half vampire girl that she didn't even know the name of. Did she know how many girls were on the campus?

The dean rolled her eyes, already tired of her daughter's poor sense of humor.

" yes Mircalla, I do realize that knowing the abomination's name would make things a lot easier but we must work with what we have sweetheart." The dean said in a patronizing tone, "this isn't going to be a problem for you is it?" she asked

Carmilla closed her eyes and clenched her fists, her mother was so aggravating.

"Fine, I'll find your mysterious no name half breed." Carmilla said as she stood up and grabbed her bag, ready to leave her mother's office. She walked to her mother's desk to grab her rooming information and class schedule. Her mother grabbed her wrist as she grabbed them.

"Now carmilla, may I remind you what happened the last time you disobeyed orders?" the dean asked innocently, "we wouldn't want a repeat now would we?" she said with a smile.

Carmilla gulped, willing herself not to think about the last time. Removing her wrist from her mother's grasp she turned around and started walking towards the door.

"Yes mother dearest, crystal clear." She mumbled as she walked out the door. She looked at her rooming assignment and with a sigh she left in a cloud of black smoke. When she arrived at the dorms she walked down the hall to room 306, she took a deep breath before opening the door to her new room.

Carmilla was met with a pair of light brown eyes that almost made her stop in her tracks. 'Stay focused' she reminded herself as she made her way across the room and threw her bag on the bed.

"Who the hell are you?" said her new roommate insidiously.

Carmilla smiled as heard her roommate talk for the first time, 'she is cute when she's cute' she thinks to herself as she starts unpacking her bag. With a smug smile she looks at the still confused girl

"In your new roommate sweetheart."


End file.
